Thunderwing betrays Lord Vortech and corrupts the Mane Six
This is how Thunderwing betrays Lord Vortech and corrupts the Mane Six goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Thunderwing: Finally, I am completed! Tirek: You owe your life to me, Thunderwing. Kaos: And us. Kurumi: Now then. How about you reveal your true colors. Thunderwing: I am the envoy of Unicron the Destroyer. Unicron, who summoned me across the vastness of space. Unicron is my one and true master! You, you are nothing. Tirek: What?! We had a deal! I gave you back your freedom! Ryvine Sparkle: I told about this in the Adventure Time world. Thunderwing: Consider this a show of gratitude! motions his hand to order Ryvine to bring him the statues of the Mane Six Ryvine Sparkle: Yes, bud. I'm still with my brother on this. Rothbart: When you got those ponies evil, Thunderwing, everything Odette's father own, everything her father love, will be mine. Thunderwing: You must be Ryvine's friend. I like you. and Thunderwing use their Dark Energon on the statues of the Mane 6 Thunderwing: Princess Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy, today I grant you your freedom. And from now on, you are commanded by me and Ryvine. Ryvine Sparkle: RISE UP! Mane Six statues explode, releasing the Mane Six, who have purple eyes and the symbol of Unicron: Twilight's is purple, Rainbow Dash's is white, red, yellow, and blue, Pinkie Pie's is blue and yellow, Rarity's is blue-green, Applejack's is red, and Fluttershy's is pink and blue Thunderwing: Go find our Dark Energon. Lord Vortech: Wow. Ryvine. How did you do that? Ryvine Sparkle: I got my magic, Dark Energon and the Forbidden Arts, bro. Thunderwing: Use the Dark Energon in the largest city. Ryvine Sparkle: Wait. I got a better idea. the Mane 6 Listen up, Twilight and friends. I want you to find the Foundation Element in the Ghostbusters 2016 world for us and Vortech. If Ryan is here, help me fight him. No death traps that take 10 stupid hours. Thunderwing: You heard my master's student. Go find the Foundation Elements. Twivine Sparkle: Brother? Before you order them to go, might I have some training for the Mane 6? Ryvine Sparkle: Of course. Thunderwing: I think it's a good idea. Ryvine Sparkle: Yeah. singing as music of the reprise of Be Prepared starts playing It's time you were all introduced to~ My greatest fine staff~ Rothbart: Maybe not the kind you've been used to~ Dr. Neo Cortex: But really PRIMED for a laugh~ Twilight and her friends: We like to assure you're not fooling~ Dark Friendship is our real scene~ And if now we been so real cooling~ It's only in Ryvine's gene~ Tirek: So prepare for our greatest triumph!~ Lord Vortech and Ryvine Sparkle: Be prepared for our and Unicron's age!~ The Joker: We'll party all the time~ General Zod: Like Princess Twilight Prime~ Janja: If we don't spread rumors~ Le Paradox: They'll feed us and groom us~ LEGO villains and the Mane 6: With friends in high places~ We'll own all the aces~ Thunderwing: Well, Bee will try and rattle my cage. LEGO villains and Mane 6: Oh if Optimus and his team dared~ Rothbart, Ryvine, Lord Vortech and Thunderwing: Be prepared!!!~ LEGO villains and Mane 6: Oh if Optimus and his team dared~ Mai Lacey the Evil Queen: Be prepared.Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer